The fight for the hand of the Galaxy
by DamonSalvatore is a hotvampire
Summary: Odin finds a child on his door step. She was small silent baby with golden eyes. She is the only one of her kind. Follow Serene on a journey as she grows up with the Princes and helps them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Thor keep up, someone's going to see us," Loki shouted as he sprinted down the hall.

The two young children were exploring the forbidden wing of the palace.

"Loki, we aren't suppose to be here," Thor said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh for once brother, indulge me in a little mischief since you seem to be against my ideas of fun," Loki goaded as he continued down the hall.

Thor followed after his brother mumbling about how he could have fun.

They made to the end of the hall where they stood in front of a door with interact carving of vines and trees on the door.

Loki's small hand was wrapped around the door.

"Loki, don't, we are in so much trouble," Thor whispered as he watched as Loki pushed the door open.

What they saw shocked them into silence.

A young girl with black and white hair was seated on the floor playing with small dolls.

Her back was to the two princes as she continued to play with her dolls not sensing that they were there.

"Now we must braid your hair for the royal feast in the princes' honor," the girl's voice spoke softly as she started to braid the dolls' hair.

"I do not know of what feast you speak of," Loki said with a smirk on his lips.

The girl gasped and she turned around wildly.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke in a shocked voice.

Loki took a step towards the girl and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you, we were merely exploring," Loki said as he pulled the young girl up so she was standing.

"That still doesn't mean you should be here, the All-father will be furious if he finds out," the girl said in a frightful voice.

There was a silence before a booming voice rang out.

"You mean when, Serene," The All-father said as he appeared in the doorway.

Serene bowed her head in shame as the boys whipped around to see their father.

"All-father, I apologize I did not hear you enter," Serene said bowing her head.

"Father," the princes said as they bowed as well. "Boys, what have I said about this wing of the palace?" Odin asked his one eye trained on them.

"Father, I mean no respect but why were you hiding Serene, she's just another Aesir like us?" Thor asked, as he looked to Serene.

He gasped as her skin changed colors to that of the galaxy Asgard over looks.

The outer layers of her limbs were a dark blue while the rest reflected the red hews of Yggdrasil.

Loki sucked in s sharp breath when he felt the wave of energy.

"Boys, some people are meant to be left alone, others can thrive in others company," Odin said as he put a hand on Serene's shoulder.

Serene looked to Odin and pouted her lip.

"All-Father I think it would be beneficial if I spent some time with those of my age," Serene said as she tugged his hand.

Odin paused in his breathing to think about the decision he must make and the consequences, if any.

"Boys, you must swear to look after Serene, many beings in this universe would love to get their hands on her," Odin said in a stern voice.

Young Thor bent down on one knee with his right fist over his heart.

"I swear to protect Serene with my life," Thor said bowing his head.

There was a weight in the air as Serene looked to the dark prince.

Loki stared at the people in the room. _What should I do, should I swear to protect her? Why waste your life on someone else, she means nothing. But if father is protecting her she must mean something, maybe she could help me escape Thor's shadow._

Loki dropped to one knee and placed his fist over his heart.

"I swear to protect Serene with my life," Loki said in a strong voice.

A buzz of magic swirled in the air as yellow tendrils struck out and enveloped the right arm of the young princes.

They gasped as a white and blue phoenix appeared on the inside of their wrist.

Protection runes surrounded their wrist in a bracelet formation.

"So shall it be," the All-father spoke and he walked out leaving the children in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The children stared at one another and the air lost the crackle of magic.

Serene stared at the two princes before transforming back to her Aesir form.

" What exactly are you, miss?" Thor spoke in a curious tone.

"Other beings call me a Galaxian, my people helped form the cosmos and hold the power to change and warp anything within," Serene spoke with a whimsical voice.

"Then how come I've never heard of your kind?" young Loki said staring at her with a quizzical gaze.

"My kind have been slaughtered and massacred in others attempt to yield our power, it was decided that every million years a new Galaxian is born," Serene answered as she took a seat in one of the golden chairs near the balcony.

The boys followed her and sat on the lone coach that sat in the sun.

"So you yield the power of creation and destruction, but yet you can shape-shift," Thor said slowly processing the information.

"My kind have developed more powers in order to protect ourselves from those you attempt to use us for gain or wars," Serene said adding to Thor's list.

Loki stared at the young being, trying to read her.

Her eyes were a piercing golden hue; her hair was a blend of black and whites in long curly ringlets.

Her skin was a light golden color at the moment, like the rest of Aesir excluding Loki who was as white as freshly fallen snow unlike the golden prince.

He scowled as he was reminded that he was a wolf in sheep clothing.

He would never be like his brother, just a shadow.

Loki was shaken out of ranting by a calming voice, "Loki, time for lessons," Frigga's voice called.

Loki was quick to stand as he followed his mother through the door.

"Lady Serene I bid you good day," Thor said as he too, left.

Serene sat in the room, alone once again. She sniffled at the silence and wiped her eyes.

"Dear child, why not just follow them in disguise?" a voice whispered into her ear.

Serene whipped her head to see a tall figure like herself.

"Mother, I do not know the form I should form though," Serene answered.

"You have risen from the ashes of myself and your father, now what does that tell," The woman said cupping the girl's chin.

"A being that rises from the ashes… a phoenix," Serene said happily.

Loki watched as his mother pointed at the book in the front of him.

"Today we will learn to create illusions of ourselves," Frigga stated.

Loki felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see Frigga standing behind him.

Loki smiled and looked at the hand movements before trying the action.

Soon, Loki and his illusions surrounded Frigga.

"Very good Loki, I'm so proud you picked it up so quickly," Frigga said as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

He leaned into her touch a smile beaming on his face. A low musical trill sounded through the golden chamber.

The beat of wings and the rustle of feathers accompanied the call.

A beautiful white and blue bird flew in and perched on one the messenger posts.

The bird was as big as any predatory aviary.

The eyes were as golden and molten as the walls of Asgard.

The beak had a long curve at the end showing the nature of what the bird ate.

The bird trilled again at the two Aesir, as it settled down.

"Well, it seems someone wanted join in on the lessons," Frigga said as she approached the bird.

She held her arm out in invitation as the bird settled on the Queen's armored clad shoulder.

The bird nibbled on the Frigga's tresses as she calmly walked back to where Loki stood.

"Mother, what kind of bird is that? I have never come across anything like it," Loki spoke as he eyed the bird with a curious gaze.

"You would not encounter one of these birds unless you would travel to Muspelheim and find yourself in trouble," Frigga said as she gave the bird a glance.

There was a pause as Frigga watched as the bird encouraged her to speak. "She is a phoenix, a rare one too, her powers can either be that of the cold ice of Jotunheim or the flames of the pits of Muspelheim," Frigga said as the bird took flight.

The two royals watched as the creature caught on fire, the white and blue flames seemed alive but then turned to crystal as they froze.

Loki watched in awe as the bird turned back into a feathered form.

The bird circled the young prince before landing on his shoulder.

Loki flinched at the contact as the talons dug into the leather.

The bird trilled lowly as if in apology.

The phoenix nibbled Loki's hair in affection and preened his hair.

Loki blushed at the attention the bird gifted on him.

"Loki I want you to observe the phoenix and see if she will give you any knowledge for your efforts," Frigga said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The phoenix looked at the Queen, 'Be careful of what you reveal to him, do not reveal the future,' Frigga mind spoke to Serene.

The phoenix replied with a musical whistle.

Loki bowed his head as he left the Frigga's library.

Loki strolled down the massive Asgard halls.

Many of the Aesir would either bow their heads or look away from the dark prince.

Whispers could be heard when they duo rounded any corner.

The Phoenix nibbled Loki's ear to try to soothe the shame of those talking behind his back.

Loki sighed as he reached the Royal gardens and sat on the familiar stone bench.

Loki looked around before putting forth a notice-me-not charm.

The magic settled over the pair and those only seeking the pair would see them.

Loki leaned forward so his elbows met his knees.

The phoenix hopped off his shoulder instead picked a low branch that loomed over the bench.

Loki let out the pent up frustration he had been holding in with a low breath.

"You must see the snickers and whispers I endure don't you, see what those think of the shadow," Loki drawled as he turned his head to look at the bird.

Serene bent her head as to nod in conformation.

She could feel the unease of the servants and guards as they passed.

She crooned as a silent tear fell down Loki's cheek.

"They don't care to think that I hear what they say about me, a wolf in sheep's fur," Loki said bitterly.

Serene opened her right wing and snagged one of her flight feathers.

The long wing feather was a ocean blue with white veiny stripes crisscrossing over the surface.

She presented the feather to Loki on his arm.

Loki felt a slight nudge of a beak and he slowly looked at the bird.

He saw a glint and saw that on his arm lay a feather.

'You are not alone in this world Loki, if ever in any trouble I will be there no matter the problem, whether you are in danger or need someone to listen. Simply just touch the feather and call to me,' the phoenix spoke.

She gathered herself up and flew to an open balcony that overlooked the garden.

Loki watched the bird take flight and disappear. He smoothed the feather before placing it in the satchel he carried with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years have passed since that day where Serene gave apart of herself to Loki.

Loki was enjoying the silence of the garden before he started his mediation.

Above the garden in a hidden balcony, Serene watched the young prince.

His dark hair had curled slightly in the humidity and his skin was glowing due to the paleness.

His eyes were closed as he was in a meditative state at the moment.

Serene looked after the prince through the past years.

He has caused many of the court not to forget what his title was.

Lady Sif had been one of the victims, for Loki had a longing gaze set on the golden haired woman.

When she did not return his advances and instead chose his brother, he had in a fit of rage cut her hair.

No one had any proof of this action but most knew it was he. Sif had balled her eyes out at the loss of her golden locks as they were the thing of beauty for a woman.

The all-father outraged by this forced Loki to seek the dwarves to make a replacement from golden pieces.

Loki had tricked the dwarves with fake gold and in revenge the dwarves made the wig a coal black instead of the requested gold.

Sif has had a hatred towards the dark prince ever since. Though she should thank him for that was the final push for her to become a warrior since she lost the last of her feminine hold.

Serene was shaken all too soon from this recollection by a thunderous laugh as Thor, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif walked into the hallway.

They were talking loudly as they walked to the training grounds.

"Ah, Lady Serene will you be joining us today?" Fandral asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

Serene looked at The Dashing, the womanizer of Asgard. "Only to observe," Serene said as she followed the group towards the entrance to the garden.

Thor had broken off and was approaching Loki.

"If you think you could sneak up on me, I would suggest lighter footfalls, you sound like a herd of Bagelsnipe," Loki said opening one eye.

"Come now brother, we are off to training," Thor said as he clapped Loki on the shoulder.

"I see, and did Lady Serene agree to join you through this nonsense?" Loki said as he stared at the lithe form standing behind Hogun.

"You know very well Dark Prince, that I only come to watch," Serene said smirking at Loki.

Loki scoffed at this, "You think yourself to dainty to fight, yet you see myself handling these buffoons just fine with some sorcery." Sif glowered at Loki for this comment as she almost charged at him.

Thankfully Fandral held her back, only slightly. "Loki mind your words, do you forget why I cannot," Serene said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, it would be unfair for the being of the universe to harm those who are of the living," Loki said rolling his eyes.

Loki stood swiftly and in a blink casted a flash of white light at Serene. In that instant Serene created a purple circular shield around herself.

"Loki, you fool you could have harmed Lady Serene," Fandral said as he stepped over to her.

"Oh please, she protected herself didn't she, I think she would be a worthy opponent for us to train with," Loki said smirking.

Serene frowned at this comment, "Oh, so you wish to challenge me Loki? Well prepare yourself because you are in for a lesson," Serene said turning on her heel to enter the sandy pit of the training grounds.

With the wave of her hand Serene dressed in her fighting armor.

Her chest and shoulders were covered in a black metal that gleamed with a green hue.

Leather covered her arms and abdomen in a crisscross pattern underneath was a chainmail made from the same black metal.

Bracers covered her arm and a plated skirt with a slit up the side covered her legs. Her feet were in a pair of black fighting boots.

She did not wear her helm but it rested in her hand by her hip. Over all she looked deadlier than the best Valkyrie.

Fandral had his mouth open and eyes wide as he stared at Serene's form.

"Brother, I fear for you, I thought Sif was a dangerous opponent, Serene is even more intimidating," Thor said quickly to Loki.

Loki looked very straight-faced at Serene but on the inside his breath was caught in his throat.

What have I gotten myself into? Loki thought to himself as he waved a hand over himself, his lighter fighting armor appearing.

"Choose your weapon Loki, as it is you who dare challenge me," Serene said in a commanding voice.

On the inside Serene worried for Loki, though she knew only his pride would be hurt by this skirmish.

She had to suppress a sigh as she pushed her innocent nature to the back of her mind as Loki walked over towards the practice weapons to select his choice.

He picked up a staff that resembled Sif's spear that had two points at both end.

Seeing his choice, Serene dissolved the metal to just her leather. Her black and white hair curled in a long mane behind her as she created the same staff in her hand.

They met in the middle of a circle that was drawn in the center of the grounds.

"This fight is till the first strike to a yield," Thor said as he called from the other side of the fence that surrounded the grounds, perched on the top of a post.

Serene and Loki drew theirs staffs so they met in relaxed touch.

Loki stared into the golden eyes of Serene to pick up on any indications to see if she were to cause the fight.

Serene smiled at Loki as he drew back the staff and went on the offensive. She easily blocked his attacks with the flick of her hands on the staff.

Serene observed his movements waiting for an opening.

This went on for several minutes, though to the others it seemed like more as the two circled each other in a predatory stalk.

Serene had turned to the offensive and was now attacking Loki with heavy strikes that rattled the wooden staff in his hand.

While trying to control the vibrations he had left open an opening in his stance.

Seizing the moment of weakness, Serene jabbed Loki in the side with a strong force, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Loki wheezed and brought a hand to his side, a black bruise formed instantly, he knew.

Serene held up her staff so the end was underneath Loki's chin. "Do you yield?" Serene said as she pushed the dull end against his Adam's apple.

"Yes," Loki replied with a hiss as he casted his eyes downwards.

Serene placed her staff with the rest of the training weapons and walked back over towards Loki.

She held out her hand, and Loki glanced at it.

"You fought bravely and with skill, my Prince," Serene said in a warm voice.

Loki looked at her face scanning to see if there was sincerity.

He took her forearm in his wrist as she took his in her hand. They squeezed in a friendly matter and Serene smiled at him.

"You better get that injury looked at, I know I might have struck too hard," She said with a sheepish smile a blush formed on her cheeks.

Loki silently nodded as he headed out of the training yard, though he was ashamed at the outcome.

Thor and the other warriors hid their smiles as Loki walked passed.

Though once he was gone Sif wrapped an arm around Serene's shoulders giving her a squeeze.

"Well done, sister-in-arms, you showed old Silvertongue," Sif said giving her a pat on the back.

The men agreed thought Hogun just nodded with a small smile. "I do believe you only hurt Loki's pride, Lady Serene," Thor said smiling.

"Yes, don't bring it up though, you know how vengeful he can be," Serene said in a warning.

She then waved a hand changing into a long golden gown and walked away to find the brooding prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat underneath the only willow in the private Royal gardens.

He sat with his back touching the cool bark of the tree and watched as the branches waved in the Asgardian breeze.

Loki had brought a hand to his side where the blow from Serene was.

Not only was the wound a bruise but also a cracked rib.

He winced as he slightly prodded the injury. Loki closed his eyes with a pained sigh as he tried to ignore the throbbing.

A musical trill filled the air as a familiar sound of wings beat through the silence.

Loki felt a weight on his leg and the sting of talons as the phoenix landed on his leg.

"Great, the song bird," Loki groaned as the bird clicked her beak at him.

Serene gave him a pointed look, 'If you only knew,' Serene thought as she leaned in and bit at the clothing of Loki's injured side.

"What are you doing, you stupid bird," Loki said as he tried to shoo the bird.

Serene prodded at the wound in his side and nudged his hand out of the way.

"Ugh fine, just be careful," Loki grumbled as he pulled his tunic away from his side.

There was a giant angry bruise that had formed on his side.

Serene crooned lowly as she leaned in and examined the wound closer.

There was a slight tension in the muscles as though they showed the crack on the rib.

Serene blinked her eyes as a few tears dripped down her cheek onto the wound.

Loki watched as the bird looked closely at the wound and then started to cry.

"Great, I don't need a crying bird," Loki said as he turned his eyes to the wound.

He let out a gasp as the black bruise faded to a pale yellow and he softly prodded the rib and felt the mended bone.

"Tears heal all wounds, huh?" Loki said as he pulled his tunic back down.

He stroked the bird's head in affection and appreciation.

Serene closed her eyes at the feeling of Loki's fingers brushing her feathers.

His hands were a cool temperature compared to her body heat.

"Thank you song bird, I appreciate the thought of you healing me," Loki said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Serene's head.

The cool lips brushed the crown of her head before she felt nothing but the breeze.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was gone.

Serene craned her neck to see if anyone was in the vicinity.

No one but the guards stationed at the entrance were there.

With a deep breath, Serene transformed back into her main form.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of emerald eyes watched from the branches of a far away tree.

That evening

The royal family sat in their private dinning area along with the warrior three and lady Sif at a separate table.

Serene sat next to Thor and across from Loki at the head table.

"So Lady Serene how do your studies come?" Queen Frigga asked as she stared at the young woman.

"They are coming along very well my Queen," Serene answered with a polite smile.

"Good, good no mishaps with the transformations yet, I fear some of the young apprentices struggle with those the most," Queen Frigga said with a smirk of mischief.

'Ah so she must know,' Serene said knowing that smile.

'_My Galaxian I think now is the time to tell, my son has seen you transform' _Queen Frigga said in mind speak.

'_Don't worry my Queen I had my suspicions, especially since he can't keep his eyes to himself tonight.' _Serene said back to the Queen.

Frigga looked down and saw the questioning gaze Loki kept on Serene.

She smiled as she saw the slightest hint of curiosity sweep across Loki's mask of indifference.

"My dear I hope it isn't too much for a demonstration to see the mastery," Frigga said in a hopeful voice.

"Of course my Queen, maybe once the desert has been eaten I feel that would be the best time," Serene said with a returning smile.

The Queen nodded her head and the family continued dinner.

"Prince Loki it is rude to stare," Serene said taking a sip of the summer wine.

"Ah forgive me, I'm still trying to comprehend how such a young creature such as yourself could have mastered shapeshifting," Loki said in a teasing manner.

" Hmm, but my Prince you are the same age, yet you mastered most sorcery, how is that so surprising?" Serene said with a playful smirk.

"Aye, she's got you there brother," Thor said with a bellow of laughter.

Loki shook his head and a small mischievous smirk crossed over his face.

Serene knew better then to lift her drink to her lips.

She had seen that smirk on the Trickster's face and the hand movement.

After the desert was brought out and consumed in gusto by the Warriors and Thor, the family waited on the young Galaxian.

The Queen raised her head as Serene stood.

She walked passed the dark Prince, "Might want to be a little more subtle with your parlor tricks, are you a child with mischief on the mind, Prince Loki?" Serene whispered as she passed by him.

Loki held in his annoyance at Serene's knowledge of the small prank that was placed in the chalice, a small black snake raised its head out of the goblet before disappearing.

Loki let out an annoyed huff before turning his gaze to watch Serene's performance.

'_Do you think this is wise mother?' _Serene thought as she stood in front of the royal family and the most trusted Warrior Three.

_'Frigga must have seen something that must allow you to trust them with one of your abilities, you know she can see the future,' _A dark shadow said from beneath Serene's feet.

"Any suggestions Queen Frigga?" Serene asked with hands tucked behind her back.

"What ever makes you most comfortable dear," Queen Frigga responded.

The room was silent, a cup was placed on the table as the Asgardians waited.

Taking a deep breath, Serene brought forth the image of her phoenix form to the front of her mind.

She felt the shift in her body as she shrank down towards the floor.

Her bones became as light as air as her arms extended outwards into icy blue wings.

Feathers sprouted out of her skin and covered her body as her eyes sharpened on the face of the Trickster.

Loki watched the transformation of Serene in complete awe.

This transformation was very different to his own shapeshifting.

He watched as her body morphed to fit the image she must have thought of.

His suspicions were confirmed as she let out a musical trill that reverberated around the chamber.

She flew up into the air and flew a circle around the family before landing on Loki's shoulder.

The Prince held up his fingers and gently rubbed his fingers along the breast of the bird.

Serene let out low musical whistle in return for the contact.


	5. Chapter 5

Serene sat, perched on the Dark prince's shoulder as he tenderly raised his finger to rub the crown of her head.

The hall was in awe as the occupants watched the small scene between the two.

"Any other forms yet my dear?" Queen Frigga asked as she eyed the bird.

Serene nodded her head before she hopped off of Loki's shoulder to the table.

As the Aesir watched feathers erupted into shining dark blue scales.

The body grew in size as the body shifted into that of a reptilian.

Serene slinked off the table onto to the floor growing in size as her coils expanded.

Her eyes took on a more distinct color spectrum as she saw both the heat signatures and the magical auras of the people.

Her forked tongue flicked out of her scaly lips to taste the air before she raised her hood and let out a spine tingling hiss.

The room froze as Serene raised her head so her crown almost reached the ceiling.

Her blue scales were a rainbow of colors as the sun rays bounced of them.

Serene wrapped herself in coils as she stood tall and looked at the others.

She could smell the fear off of some of the Aesir, particularly the younger men.

The women sat with a little unease at the body of a magic serpent, one that resembled a bringer of **Ragnarök.**

Tired of smelling the awful smell of fear she pictured the next creature in her mind.

She hissed one more time before shifting again.

She pushed against the form to grow limbs and a pair of leathery wings.

Her snout changed to accommodate the long gleaming fangs.

She stood on all fours and let out a bellowing roar that shook the chandlers.

Thor clapped as he saw the frighten faces on his companions.

"Aye, it's been so long since we seen a dragon," Thor said as he clapped a hand on Volstagg's shoulder.

Loki was struck in awe as he sat the closest to the massive beast.

Her talons looked like they could cleave an adult bigelsnipe in two with a flick of her wrist.

Her tail swished along the polished floor revealing a spiked set of quills.

She roared again, the ground rumbling and the glasses almost shattered at the decibel, before shifting.

Serene was only going to reveal only a few creatures today, she has only read so many and the Queen knew better than to ask her for any more forms.

This taxing job is taking a toll and she will need to feed soon.

Serene breathed in as she started to shrink.

Serene felt her top half return to a more Aesir shape as the bottom half turned back into a long snake body.

Her eyes took on a hypnotic gaze as the gold hues swam in never ending swirls with a small crescent pupil in the middle.

"Look to me Fandral, you are going to cluck like a chicken and walk like a chicken until I tell you to stop," Serene said with a siren voice.

Fandral gasped as his body betrayed him as he stood and folded his arms to mimic wings.

A cluck escaped his throat and he began to strut like a rooster.

Sif let out a bark of laughter as she witnessed the scene.

Serene slithered up towards the table and held out an empty glass.

"Why, Prince Thor I believe my glass is empty, fill it," Serene commanded with the siren voice again.

Thor grunted and almost knocked over his chair as he grabbed the flagon to fill up the glass.

Loki snorted at the sight of Thor filling her glass.

"Oh, you think yourself safe Loki? Change yourself to a maiden and swoon for us," Serene said as she chuckled.

Loki felt the tendril of compelling magic wash over him.

He tried to fight the pull, but the hold was too strong.

He felt himself wave his hand as he shifted to a female form.

He batted his eyes up at the others as he fanned himself with a conjured fan but he doesn't utter a word, that much he found he could control.

"All right dear I believe you made a good display," Frigga said with a polite smile.

Serene nods her head as she blinks, canceling her commands.

Fandral places his arms at his side as he sits back down.

Thor drops the flagon on the table; now empty as he stares with miff in his eyes.

Loki on the other hand is still in his female form as he sits down in an angry huff.

"Change back to your male form, Prince Loki," Serene whispered as she walked past sitting in her original seat.

Loki felt the caress of her magic wash over him in a warm embrace.

He sighed at the feel of another's magic breaking the leash on his form.

He now sat back in his preferred form at the table.

"Well, I think we can all go, enjoy the rest of your evening," Odin spoke as he led Frigga out of the hall.

Serene stood next and said a quick goodbye heading towards the private gardens.

Thor and the other warriors ate and drank, reliving their most current hunt in detail.

Loki was still getting over the lingering effects of Serene's command. Her magic had allured his like a crystal moth to a candle flame.

He sat for a few moments longer before he too soon left.

Serene was in the gardens when she felt the pull to replenish the energy levels in her body.

There were two ways to replenish her levels though.

One was to meditate in her astral star form under the twin moons rays and the other ways to suck the life energy out of something living.

Since the moons were in a waning phase she couldn't replenish the amount she had burned.

Serene didn't enjoy when she took creatures life force so she would wilt the flowers and some of the other plants in the garden in order to keep her secret.

She waved her hands over some of the larger white flowers that were at the end of their cycle.

They soon shriveled and their energy was absorbed through Serene's skin.

She felt the rush of the new energy entering her system and sighed in pleasure.

The tiny minute shivers rushed up her arm through her chest to rest in her midsection.

Serene runs her hands over some the weeds that the gardeners left for her.

Only a select handful knew she needed these in order to survive, mostly Frigga handled things since this is her garden.

As she was resting her hand over a troublesome bush she heard a sharp intake.

"What are you _doing_?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serene stood up from the crouch to turn towards the new voice. "

Well, Loki I was getting a bite to eat before you rudely disturbed me," Serene said as she folded her hands in front.

Loki squinted to see if there was some sort of fruit that the bush sprouted.

"Serene there seems to be no edible substance in the vicinity," Loki said as he circled the Galaxian.

"There are some things that you don't know, Silvertongue," Serene smirked as she watched Loki's eye squinted in anger.

"Really, I highly doubt that," Loki said matter of factly.

"Now if you if you pardon me prince Loki I would like some peace and quiet," Serene said as she started to walk away.

She felt cool fingers encircle her wrist.

"Ah, but dear Serene it is quiet the accusation you made about my knowledge, why don't you share?" Loki said a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

"But where is the fun in that, Prince?" Serene said as she fluidly escaped his grasp.

With a wink she teleported to a more secluded spot in the maze located in her own private gardens.

Luckily, when she was younger she casted a spell that would not allow a non-Galaxian in the garden.

She didn't understand why she didn't come here in the first place; perhaps she wanted to play with the young prince?

Serene walked the gardens, stopping every once and awhile and collected the energy from any troublesome plants.

She walked past the main entrance and saw the Guardians crouched in the shadows.

The pair was a fearsome wolf breed. They were as dark as the void at night and as bright as the sun in the daytime.

They could only be seen clearly by their mother, the one who created them.

Serene needed someone to protect her gardens where different species of animals and plants thrived if they went extinct, Serene would create a breeding pair in the garden and slowly introduce the species back into the wild once there were enough individuals.

Her wolves were the last of their kind excluding Loki's child Fenrir who was only half the type of wolf her were.

They stood as tall as any of the giants of Jotunheim and had two rows of razor sharp teeth that could cleave a slab of meat of any bone.

The Asgardians believed them to be a strand of Dire wolf but they were closely related to Helhounds.

The pair stood straighter as they woofed as they saw their mother approaching towards the entrance.

Serene lifted her hands and placed one in front of the massive heads and brushed her fingers up their muzzle.

The twins thumped their tails as they lay down to get a belly rub.

"You know, I'm surprised you two haven't asked about meeting Fenrir, Loki's child is almost as big as you two now," She said as she lay back leaning against her sons.

**We have heard rumors of Fenrir living in the dungeons for being a monstrosity; the bringer of Odin's death, there is no point in meeting an already dead being.**

The elder wolf spoke as he laid his head tucking Serene in towards his side.

The younger of the pair lay with his side touching Serene's feet.

"Darius, I think as long as he is trapped within my gardens All father would release him," Serene said as she spoke to her eldest.

Silas leaned in and stared at the pair.

**Well can he at least speak? I don't want to be stuck with this nutter for the end of our days, No offence brother. **

Silas gave a snicker showing the bottom teeth in a grin.

**Careful brother one would think I was annoying when it's the other way around. **

Darius said swatting a paw at Silas's head. "Boys, you are going to squash me in your petty argument," Serene said as she got a mouthful of fur.

She sputtered as they settled back down once Silas yelped when Darius bit his ear playfully.

"Communicating with the wolves, how touching," A dark voice said from the shadows.

"Ansa you might as well show yourself, you know how the boys get when their mother is insulted," Serene huffed out.

A large male Naga slithered into sight.

He looked like the dark prince only his bottom half was a dark colored serpent tail.

His skin was scaled even on the pale flesh with dark brown hair atop his head.

"It's been so long since you have been here, Lover why don't you come see me?" Ansa said as he slowly approached.

The Wolves were waved off as Serene stood to approach the being.

She transformed, as she got closer only her form had the hood since she was the royal blood.

"You know why Ansa, I was busy with other duties," Serene said as she approached the male Naga.

Ansa reached up and caressed her cheek in a loving matter.

"Are you afraid of what is to happen tonight, you know I would not hurt you, you mean too much to me," Ansa said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

His eyes were a molten gold color with the slits of a reptile.

He had a small love filled smile on his lips. "You know I can't love you as much as you love me, my destined is not you lover," Serene said as she looked away from his face.

"I know sweetheart, but I cannot help it I will however love our children once they hatch tonight," Ansa said as he lay a kiss on her forehead.

Ansa was Serene's first lover, her mother had told her he was the last male Naga born, the rest of his kind were killed as prices by the Midguardians.

He was hidden with the Basilisks in order to protect before Serene came and brought him to her realm to protect him.

Her mother had told her since she had a royal blood from the Nagas through her ancestors it would be better to mate with him instead off creating a temporary female.

Her mother decided to break it to her that sometimes the Galaxian sacrificed their body in order to save a race from total extinction.

Serene had ranted and argued with her mother for months over this topic until Serene saw how alone Ansa was as he saw the beings with others of their kind…a family.

It broke her heart that she had the solution but was stubborn in order to give up her body.

She eventually broke down and preformed the ritual so she could carry the offspring without showing.

She had told the Queen she had duties to her realm of the Unknown.

Frigga had kept her whereabouts silent until she gave birth to the eggs a month later and came back.

Frigga wanted to meet the new babes once they were old enough.

Ansa tapped Serene out of her trance as he led her to his home where the eggs were.

They slithered into the small hole in the rock face to get to the home.

There was a glow from the fire Ansa had constructed to keep the temperature just right for the clutch to be half male and half female.

The sun that was illuminated through the stain glass window was setting in the Unknown realm.

The moon was just peaking through the darkness.

"Oh my love I cannot wait to see our babes," Ansa said as he laid a kiss on her lips.

He wanted so desperately to make love to her again but knew it was too soon for her; well that and his babes were going to hatch soon.

They made their way over to the nest, which was in the corner near the fireplace.

The nest was woven from moss, silks and many other various soft textures. Serene held her hand above her chest as she saw the eggs.

They were humming with energy waiting for the moon to hit the apex of the skyline.

Ansa came up from behind Serene and held her in embrace.

He leaned his head on her shoulder kissing her neck, "Oh love, they will be beautiful, with our scale colors and hopefully your hood," Ansa said smirking into her neck his tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

"Your powers of seduction have no affect on me Ansa," Serene said as she slithered away from and into the nest.

After an hour she saw the beginning of the signs that they were going to hatch.

Little cracks were forming as the babies fought to free themselves.

All too soon they began to hatch letting out a hiss as they slid out of the shell.

Various squeals and hisses filled the air. Serene started crying as she say some of the babies swaying to look at their parents.

"My darlings, oh your so beautiful," Serene said as she leaned down and gently cradled a few.

Ansa cradled a couple as well as he sat in the nest with her.

There was one egg though that was still full.

"I don't think that one will make it, it was cold this morning and I couldn't warm it up enough," Ansa said as he gently put down the babes to pick up the egg.

Following his actions, Serene took the egg from him and held it in her arms.

"That is because it is not a Naga, it is a True serpent, which is only awakened with the tongue of Old," Serene said.

She knew that every once and awhile that a serpent was born from a naga pair that would be full serpent.

The child would then be a basilisk but more intelligent then it's cousins, which were more common.

A true serpent could command any reptile with the voice of old and would only die if it chooses to or died in battle for a loved one.

"What will you do with him?" Ansa asked as he bowed his head.

"I will raise him until he is old enough to understand the rights and wrongs of his powers," Serene said as she wrapped the egg in a spare cloth.

"Will you visit again to see us," Ansa asked as he nuzzled his head into her bare chest.

"I will, it is our duty to raise these children but I have other duties as well," Serene said as she held his head with one of her hands.

"I will miss you, Love," Ansa said as he kissed her. "I will be back soon enough," Serene said as she hugged him and her children before disappearing with the egg.

She fled the real and walked out of the garden. She placed a shadow spell over herself as to not be noticed.

Serene arrived back at her chambers with the egg.

She placed the egg on the floor near the fireplace and spoke in a hiss filled language.

**I Call upon you great True Serpent, to allow this child to break free, to rule the world in a kind and gentle heart. I call upon you to let my son break his chains and join me in this realm. Great True Serpent let him free!**

Suddenly the egg exploded with eggshell fragments flying everywhere. From the casing a emerald-coiled body lay within.

The snake raised his head in order to look to his mother.

"Oh my precious child you need a name," Serene cooed as she wrapped his fragile body around her arm.

"I shall call you Leviathan."


	7. Chapter 7

Serene was currently sitting outside in the private gardens of the Royals.

Leviathan sat coiled around her shoulders as she read another book about being a True Serpent.

**Now most true serpents can switch genders in order to help their population grow.**

** I will teach you when you are a little bit older, once I have taught you the other powers you posses.**

Serene whispered to the snake wrapped around her.

**When will that be Mother? I feel as though this is going to be awhile with lessons, do you have any lessons like I do? **

Leviathan hissed out as he turned his body to look at his mother.

**I do, but for right now my duty is to teach you in order for you to return to the Unknown Realm with your brothers and sisters. **

Serene spoke as she scratched the scales under Leviathan's chin.

"Lokiiiii!" a loud roar echoed through the palace.

The birds scattered as sudden clouds started rumbling in.

Leviathan crawled back up and curled around Serene's shoulders as she stood.

**We better go check on Thor, no doubt Loki was being the mischief maker he always is.**

Serene chuckled out as she walked through the palace.

The servants were scattering as Serene slowly approached Thor's chambers.

"Thor, Are you alright in there?" Serene said as she knocked on the door.

Leviathan hid in the hood Serene had attached to her cape.

Thunderous footsteps could be heard as a large hand snatched her wrist through a crack in the door.

Serene let out a yelp as she was pulled into the chambers.

Leviathan let out a warning his as Thor went to grab Serene's shoulders.

"Oh Lady Serene you must help me," Thor said as he held her hands with his.

Serene burst out laughing as to what the commotion was.

Thor's skin had taken on a pinkish tint all except his hands.

His hair was a lovely pink rose color while his body was a bit darker in color.

"Prince Thor this is a dye, no potion can remedy this you are going to have to wait for the body to expel the dye on it's own," Serene said as she tried to fight the smile by biting her cheek.

Thor let out a groan as his head fell. "But we are starting the Festival with Vanaheim on the morrow," Thor said.

"Well you best find a tailor to find some long sleeved clothes and perhaps get a hair cut plus a shave," Serene said.

"That is some fighting words Serene, you know I cannot shave or cut my hair, it would ruin my honor," Thor said harshly.

"Then I'm afraid I am of no use, unless… oh no that wouldn't work," Serene said as she started pacing.

"What, I'll do anything," Thor proclaimed capturing her elbows and spinning her around.

" Well I've always wanted to go to Vanaheim," Serene said as she trailed off.

"Done, now how could you help me?" Thor said pleadingly

. "Why a spell that would conceal your predicament," Serene said.

"I don't know Lady Serene the last time magic was used I turned pink," Thor grumbled.

The last time Loki had used a concealing spell, Thor was invisible and had crept into the women's bathing chambers in the brothel. Well the Trickster had other ideas and revealed his brother when he was standing in the middle admiring a woman. To say the least the woman was insulted at first before becoming flattered by the appearance of the Prince.

"Oh hush, unlike Loki I have no intentions of embarrassing you," Serene said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Now you must swear you will bring me with you to Vanaheim, that is the only way to concrete the spell," Serene said.

Thor hesitated before placing a fist over his heart, "I swear." Serene concentrated as she weaved the magic to make a covering over the pink skin to look like normal tan skin.

With a weave of her hands a gold shroud embraced Thor before dying down.

Serene looked at Thor and saw that he looked normal.

"Oh thank you Lady Serene," Thor said as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"You're welcome," Serene gasped out as Thor squeezed before releasing.

Thor all but sprinted out of his chambers to look in the bathing chambers for a mirror.

**Mother did you make it so others could touch him without breaking the spell? **Leviathan hissed in her ear as she exited.

**Well if he plans to seduce any Vanir he will turn pink.**

Serene said as she chuckled.

Prince Thor had a tendency to entangle himself with the ladies from the Vanir court; well they were throwing themselves at his feet.

As she turned the corner she saw Loki perched on the railing of a balcony.

"I hope you didn't ruin my fun," Loki said as he looked at Serene.

He noticed that she was wearing a dark enchantress cloak over a silver corset dress.

Her hair was in long ringlets over her shoulders.

He noticed a movement along her shoulders and saw an emerald snake peak it's head out.

"Only a little, I did make a deal with him to go with the rest of the family to Vanaheim," Serene said as she approached the figure.

"Well I hope I don't have to break your little spell to embarrass the Oaf," Loki said as he stood to circle her.

"I highly doubt you would be able to break the spell Loki," Serene said as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Well challenge accepted, oh and nice trick with the little bargain, though I don't understand why you wouldn't just teleport there," Loki said.

"Well Prince Loki, it is rude to show up uninvited and you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Serene said as she twirled around him to stand near the rail.

Though her son protested with an annoyed hiss.

"Serene are we keeping secrets again?" Loki smirked as he leaned in closer.

Serene felt Leviathan rear back and open his hood letting out a loud hiss.

"Do try to keep control of your pets Serene, one would think you weren't the ruler of the Galaxy hmm?" Loki said as strode to stand a few paces to her right.

"Some creatures know when their mother is being threatened by a dangerous man," Serene said as she stroked Leviathan's head.

Leviathan's hood was still open as he glared at the Dark Prince.

"Me dangerous? Why my lady I haven't the faintest idea of what you speak of," Loki said smirking as he conjured a wave of green swirling lights.

He took a couple steps closer and placed the light near Serene's hand on the railing.

The light took the shape of a snake resembling Leviathan.

It flicked its tongue out before bursting into flames.

"Be careful, when one plays with fire they tend to get burned," Loki whispered into her ear before vanishing.

Serene stood there for some time contemplating Loki's words.

**What did Loki by 'Playing with fire' Mom?** Leviathan asked as he slithered out and onto the railing.

**Loki is saying I should be careful with playing against him, he is a little jealous when another magic user ruins his fun.**

** Loki is known to be a little dangerous to those he sees a challenge against his title as the most powerful magic user in the Nine Realms.**

Serene spoke to her son as the sun started to set on the horizon.

**I thought you were the most powerful? **Leviathan spoke as he curled himself around Serene's arm.

**I'm the most powerful race of the Nine Realms, but I can't reveal myself. Other beings look to steal me and use me for their own gain. **

**This is why most of my kind is dead.**

** Only when we feel that the universe does not need us do we pass the torch on to the next Galaxian. **

**We can have children but only when we feel the universe looking for another Galaxian do we have a child of our race. **

Serene started to walk towards her chambers.

She saw the servants scrambling about, cleaning the already polished floors.

Serene traveled towards the hidden wing of the palace.

The royal family knows this is her wing but those who are not of the royal blood only here that it is forbidden to go into on account of death.

Serene approached her door and opened the door with a soft creak.

She stepped inside and changed into a silk sift and approached the bookcase.

She picked up a book of children's tales and he bookcase slide open revealing the Unknown realm.

The door slid close behind her as she stepped on the soft green grass. Leviathan slid off her shoulders and onto the ground.

Serene watched as he grew in size and girth.

Leviathan was almost as tall as Serene's True serpent form.

**You are sure growing up fast. **Serene spoke as she ran her fingers over his scales.

She heard a content hiss in return.

"Mommy!" Serene heard as a cluster of children came over and hugged her.

Ansa slowly slid up to her and waited for the children to let go.

Soon the children let go as they heard a low hiss.

"Leviathan, you are so big," One of the boys spoke as he slithered over towards his brother.

Cloro was the eldest of the clutch so he approached first.

Aryan was the oldest female and she followed behind her brother.

The rest of the brood stood behind their eldest as they conversed with Leviathan.

"Serene, it has been some time since you last visited us," Ansa said as he finally approached her.

"I seem to remember I visited yesterday," Serene said as she watched the children.

"You should know by know that time here is different then the Realm Eternal," Ansa said as he drew closer.

Ansa flicked his tongue out to taste Serene's scent when he caught a different scent, it smelled of old books, winter and herbs.

"Who have you been entertaining Serene? You know I get jealous when I can smell others scents on you," Ansa said in an angry growl.

Serene shifted into her Naga form and glared at him.

"You know we wouldn't have lasted as mates, and for your information I was only talking to the Princes," Serene said as she let out a warning hiss.

Her hood was half raised ready to appear if she felt anymore threatened by Ansa.

Ansa went to slither over to calm her down but Serene raised herself higher and let out a growl as she puffed her self up.

Ansa stood back and turned his head to the side to show submission.

Leviathan distracted the children.

He had seen the interactions between his parents and was angry with his father for not being courteous towards his mother.

Serene flattened her hood as she slithered close to Ansa.

"You need to understand, I can't choose a mate until my life is coming to an end, my life has just begun and I still have so much to learn," Serene said as she cupped his face.

She brushed a tear away from his eye that leaked out.

"I love you so much, it hurts when you are away," Ansa croaked out as he held her hand that was cupping his face.

" And I will always love you, but you deserve someone who can give their life for you and that isn't me," Serene said as she stroked his cheek.

Ansa sobbed a little as his head bowed.

Serene felt a clench in her heart as she saw the broken man in front of her.

"In a few years, there will be a vibrant young Naga who will grace the Unknown Realm and she will heal your heart from this heartbreak, until then you must look after your children they need both of us in order to grow," Serene said as she wrapped her arms around the broken Naga.

Ansa leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.

"It hurts," Ansa whispered into her neck.

"I know, it hurts me too but you must be strong for our young," Serene said as she held him at arms length.

"Can I have one last kiss," Ansa said looking up to Serene with his reptilian eyes.

His slits were blown wide with emotions.

Serene nodded as she leaned in.

She felt his smooth cool lips on hers.

His were cool as they mingled with her warm ones.

All to soon she pulled away to look at him. "I'm sorry Ansa."

Serene rubbed the tears coming from his eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead.

She smiled sadly at him before turning to return to their children.

~Lapse of time~

**Mother when do you think father will find his real mate?**

Leviathan asked as they were exiting the Unknown Realm.

**I can't reveal to much of the future, too much knowledge could lead to the unraveling of time itself. **

Serene said as she let her son on the bed as she crawled under the covers.

**Your father will find love in the next coming year of Asgard, but it will be several for the Unknown Realm.**

Serene said covering her mouth when a yawn came onto her.

She crawled under the covers and settled in.

Leviathan slithered up and coiled himself around her stomach on top of the sheets.

**When do you think I will find my mate?** Leviathan asked quietly.

**Soon my son, when you least expect it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serene stood in front of her full-length mirror twirling the dress she was wearing.

It was a gold floor-length dress with an open back and a long scoop in the front.

She wore a crown the resembled her helm on top of her head.

The band was made of the black metal that made up her armor.

The metal was only that made from the remains of a star.

Her band had two dark blue dragon wings sticking up from the base.

She chuckled when she thought of the two princes wearing their crowns as well.

Thor's was more like hers only having being made of silver with eagle wings on the side.

Loki's though, this reminded her of a cow or a ram.

He would get a little annoyed with telling the story of how he beat a dragon in order to create his helm and placed the horns into his helm to intimidate.

Unfortunately it drew another type of attention, which brought on a more furious Loki.

A knock broke her out of her thoughts.

"Lady Serene are you ready for departure?" Thor asked as he stepped through the doors.

Thor stopped short when his gaze fell on her.

Thor gulped when he saw Serene.

She was wearing a very beautiful dress that hugged her curves and showed of her figure.

Thor felt his mouth go dry when he tried to speak.

He felt like a little boy with a crush, though it was something more than some petty crush.

"You, um look very beautiful Serene," Thor stuttered out.

Serene laughed a little as she approached the Golden Prince.

"And you, my Prince are very handsome," Serene said as she went past Thor to collect her bag and her weapon.

Leviathan hissed a hello from the bed as he tried to crawl up her wrist.

**You cannot come today, the Vanir have hatred towards snakes and I don't want you getting hurt****.**

Serene spoke as she brushed his head with her fingers.

Leviathan looked dejected as he went back to the covers and coiled up.

Thor shivered when Serene spoke to the snake.

Knowing All-peak he could make out some of the words but it only pertained to more human-like races then animals.

Thor smiled at Serene when she walked over and took his arm when he offered it up.

The pair walked down the hall and saw Loki standing at the very end.

Loki lost his breath when he saw Serene.

He has had some trouble as of lately trying to get her out of his mind.

He would lay awake at night thinking of her, her smile always taunting him to play.

He smiled as they approached and slid his arm out and Serene put hers on top and was led by both princes to the entranceway.

Frigga stood at the end closest to the door.

Loki broke away from the group to lead his mother towards the horses.

Serene then broke away from Thor to mount the horse waiting for them.

Her horse was a young appaloosa mare.

The mare was mostly white with the signature black spots along her coat and body.

Thor sat on top of a white Clydesdale stallion.

Loki was sitting up on a black Arabian stallion and the Queen sat on top of the mare that was a twin to Loki's.

Thor led the party to the Bifrost and soon they were transported to Vanaheim.

Line Break

The party arrived at the entrance to the city of Vanaheim.

Markets like in Asgard, surrounded the city, the heart of the city sat the large palace.

Many towers surrounded the main part of the palace.

Though the palace was as grand as the Asgardian one, it still had its charm due to the nature that surrounded it.

Magical ivy was carefully growing around the towers and were shimmering with a magic aura.

King Frey stood proudly at the entrance along with Freya.

The King was smiling at the company as stable hands helped them dismount.

"Welcome home Frigga and nephews," King Frey smiled as the company walked up the steps.

"Hello Father, hello Aunt Freya," Queen Frigga announced as she kissed her father's cheek.

The two princes bowed their heads in respect.

Serene curtsied in respect as she stood next to the princes.

"And who are you my dear," King Frey said as he picked up Serene's hand and kissed it.

Serene blushed before pulling her hand back.

"My name is Lady Serene, King Frey," Serene answered.

"Mmm I remember you, you were just a babe at the time of my last visit to Asgard," King Frey said as he offered his arm to his daughter to take.

Thor offered up his arm to Lady Freya as Loki offered his to Serene.

Freya smiled flirtatiously at Thor and gave him a wink.

Loki rolled his eyes at her obvious flirting.

People within in the Nine Realms knew off her escapades.

Loki, being one of her pursuits for his magic title, paid more attention to the woman attached to his arms.

She was staring around at the palace as they passed through the halls.

"Frigga, I expect you and your sons will be staying in your wing of the palace?" King Frey asked as he stood at the fork of two wings.

"Of course, Father," Queen Frigga answered.

" Good, I will see you later for the festivities then, I'm sure you and Lady Serene would like to freshen up hmm?" King Frey said as he smirked at Serene.

Serene cringed at the thought of King Frey advances on her.

He wasn't bad looking; on the contrary, he was very handsome and was highly sought after like his sister.

He lost his wife after Frigga was born and had gone through many consorts but never settling down.

He had blonde hair and a neatly shaved goatee.

He reminded her of Fandral but with sharper features and of course he had magic.

She was a little hesitant at his advances; he seemed to be setting off signals within her senses.

The King bowed his head and left them in the corridor.

Freya kissed Thor's cheek and left as well, her hips swaying as she followed her brother.

"I would be careful with my aunt Thor, she is relentless when it comes to men," Queen Frigga said smiling as she guided her stepsons down the wing.

"Of course Mother, though I think it is Loki who has to be more worried," Thor said as he clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki winced at the impact as Serene gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh no brother, I would be careful if I were you, I wouldn't want to turn pink with a maiden in my chambers," Loki smirked as he led Serene away to the guest room next to the one he is always assigned.

Serene waved a good bye to the Queen and Thor.

Loki opened the door and held it open for her.

She stepped through the door and was welcomed to the sight of a wide-open room that had a balcony that stretched along the third wall of the room.

The bed was a large circle that had green and gold sheets.

"Hmm, they seem to have your colors Loki," Serene said she spun around the room her arms out wide.

She took of her weapon and placed it on the holder near the bed.

The double agent sword shone in the afternoon sun, glinting with a known viciousness.

( )

Serene then took of her outer gauntlet.

( )

Loki smiled at her childish antics before catching her wrist in his long fingers.

He carefully spun her so she was facing him.

"Serene I was wondering if you would allow me to escort to the feast tonight?" Loki asked as he looked into her eyes.

Serene's breath caught in her throat.

This was the first time Loki had asked her to join him.

Most of time it was Thor that would ask her, but she guessed Loki finally got the chance before him.

"Why of course Loki," She said as she stared back into his striking eyes.

Loki was beaming at her answer. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her.

He had always fallen short at finding the words to ask her, that and Thor always knew what to say to her.

Loki leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I will come collect you in two hours," Loki said before teleporting.

Serene held her cheek with her hand and gasped.

Loki was never this affectionate towards her.

_ What is he up to?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Serene sat upon a chair close to the vanity as a handful of Vanir servants combed and tended to her.

Serene was enjoying the pampering since in Asgard she had no servants she usually used her magic to do her bidding.

She was humming to a tune that she had heard in the Unknown realm.

The servants continued on with their work chattering to one another.

Soon the servants helped lace her up into a dark violet dress.

As they then placed strings of black pearls around her hair and around her neck, she finally saw herself.

Serene's black and white hair was curled and was half drawn up into a crown of braids.

Her eyes were marked with charcoal and her lips were painted a dark red.

The servants bowed their heads and left once they saw that Serene was ready for the feast.

Serene was twirling around as her dress billowed out and around her.

A quick knock broke her out of her happiness.

Serene was smiling as she went to answer the door.

As she opened the door she revealed Loki standing on the other side of the door.

The sight before him took Loki away. Serene was standing on the other side, and she looked ever the part of a siren.

Loki was enamored and he lost his tongue to lead.

Serene smiled when she saw Loki at a loss for words.

He too, was a sight.

He was dressed in his finer leathers that resembled his armor.

His vambraces were same ones he wore to any royal party.

They were engraved with runes and his children.

He wore his horns as a headband since it was a feast and not a meeting.

Loki finally broke from his wordless struggle and bowed his head.

"My lady Serene you look more enthralling tonight then you have ever been seen," Loki said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Serene blushed at his words of endearment.

"My prince your words are your greatest weapon along with that silver-tongue to wield them," Serene said as she bowed her head.

Loki is taken back by her words.

_Is she finally starting to fall for my charms? She had already snared himself in her trap of beauty and wit. _

_He could not stop the thoughts that ran through his head every time she was around him. _

Her beauty out shone the sun by miles; her hair was the perfect balance of the forces of life.

Her eyes were as alive as the molten lava that was found in volcanoes.

Her laugh soothed the wounds of those who needed healing and her being could bring anyone to good spirits.

Loki was so hypnotized by her; he didn't know the feeling he felt towards her. Loki offered up his arm, which she took with hers.

She smiled at him with a very warm smile.

Serene felt winged creatures flying in her stomach when she felt his hand grasp her own.

The shock of the skin contact over stimulates the balance of her energy levels.

She feels like she felt when she spent the afternoon in the clouds.

She could feel his magic just under the surface of his skin.

The magic sang when it came in contact with the Universe's energy.

She silently gasped at the flow of energy.

Loki felt the surge of Serene's energy come in contact with his magic.

They both had stopped as they felt the swirling and coiling of each other's energy.

Serene had to take her hand away before the feeling got any more powerful.

Loki reached out and settled himself with his hands on her shoulders.

"Loki I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening," Serene said as she conjured up a pair of white silk gloves and covered her hands.

Loki felt a little light-headed as his magic settled down to a more normal crackle.

Loki was breathing hard when everything had settled.

"Serene what just happened?" Loki whispered when he looked into her eyes.

Serene was at a loss for words.

"Loki I honestly have not a clue as to what occurred," Serene said as she glanced away from his questioning gaze.

Loki cupped her cheek with his hands and just gazed into her eyes.

They shared a long moment searching for answers until they heard a booming voice.

"Ah Lady Serene and Brother it so good to see you," Thor said as he approached with Queen Freya on his arm.

Thor had a bright smile on his face as he came closer.

Serene and Loki had returned back to their original postures as Loki held her arm with his.

Thor sent Serene a wink when he saw the exchange between the pair.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued the walk down the hall towards the ballroom.

Thor followed as he laughed at one of the tales Freya was telling.

"Now my lady ho does your spell work, I need a little hint in order to start my challenge," Loki said as he walked Serene through the door and glanced back at Thor.

"Where is the fun in telling come on Loki, I know you like to play games," Serene said as she curtsied for a pair of nobles introduced themselves.

Loki bowed his head as they moved towards the table.

King Frey sat at the head along with his sister Freya. Queen Frigga sat next to her father and Thor sat next to Freya.

Loki maneuvered them towards his mother's side.

A pair of servants pulled out the chairs as Loki gave way to her hand and sat next to his mother.

Serene smiled at Queen Frigga before taking a seat to Loki's left.

The King raised his hand and silence dell across the room.

"My friends, Daughter and nephews welcome to the celebration of the Spring festival, we welcome our allies and our closest friends, the Aesir Royal family," King Frey said as he announced the opening ceremony speech.

Thor smiled and clapped as the crowd cheered.

Loki gave a quick smile and Frigga gave a warm smile as her father sat back down.

"Now let us begin the festival with the first Feast," King Frey said as he clapped his hands and servants brought out platters of food.

Serene clasped Loki's hand with her own and gave a reassuring squeeze.

She knew that Loki dreaded parties.

The only joy he got out of attending them, is pranks on those too drunk to blame someone.

Serene dug into her food that was placed in front of her.

Though her manners were impeccable compared to that of Thor who was tearing the boar's leg to shreds as he gulped down the Spring wine with gusto.

Loki was the more civilized brother as he cut his meat and sipped his wine.

There was a dull roar of chatter that echoed throughout the hall.

Loki was watching Serene from the corner of his eye as she slowly ate the plate.

The plate was filled with two slices of boar, roots and some winter fruit.

She entranced Loki as she chattered with a noble who was on her other side.

Her lips pulling up into a smile as she let out a chuckle at a tale the noble was telling.

Her eyes were shining from the sun as it was setting in the distance casting a glow through the banquet hall.

She glanced over at Loki and he subtly smiled at her before turning to his mother to hear what she was talking to the King about.

Serene blushed when she caught Loki gazing at her.

She had over the past few weeks been developing a slow blooming attraction towards the Dark Prince.

She had, had a childish crush on him when they were only a 100 years old.

Serene had dismissed it to the back of her mind.

She had suspected that he had feelings for Sif.

Serene would watch, as he would try to gain her attention but to no avail as she was trying to grab the attention of Thor.

Sif, crushing his young heart and dreams, shot Loki down for his advances.

Loki did not take this lightly and he had taken his broken heart and taken revenge.

Serene was upset at the way Sif had dealt with his advances though.

Loki had since then taken the serving staff to his chambers to sate his hungers.

Serene knew that he was just hurt and was coping.

Ansa would be the same until Elaine arrived in the Unknown realm.

Serene was no suppose to talk about the future only if it helped ease the heart of those seeking a quick end.

"Lady Serene, when did you join the Royal family? I don't remember seeing you the last time I visited." King Frey asked as he leaned in to see her.

Queen Frigga sighed at her father's curiosity; he was just a nosy being.

Serene thought about how she should respond, she didn't get to good of a reading that she could trust him with the truth.

"My parents had been friend's with Bjorn (Odin's father) and when they passed away my guardians entrusted me to Odin in order to train my magic," Serene said politely.

Loki was watching the exchange and watched, as the King was a little too interested in the way Serene sat.

Loki growled under his breath and leaned a little bit in front of Serene to cut the line of vision.

"Brother I think it is time for the dance to start, I'm just aching to move," Freya said to her brother.

"Ah I couldn't agree more sister," Frey said as he clapped his hands and the servants took away the empty dishes and the tables were moved to make room for dancing.

"May I have the dance my lady?" Thor asked Serene as he stood up.

Serene looked to Loki and saw that he had taken his mother.

" You may," Serene said as she took his arm.

The noble who she had met, took Queen Freya and a young woman was on King Frey's arm.

The musicians had started up a slow waltz.

Thor, who was a little tipsy, led her in the basic waltz.

As the couple spun across the floor, Serene saw Loki chatting with his mother as they were dancing.

"Lady Serene how are you enjoying the festival?" Thor asked her. She got a big whiff of the spring ale they had served Thor when he asked for something stronger.

"I'm enjoying my time Thor," Serene smiled as he gave her a little dip.

All too soon the musicians picked up in speed and she felt Thor felt her spin her off to the next man waiting.

That man happened to be the Noble she talked to.

"Hello again my Lady," Cuyler smirked as he held onto her waist.

She did not return the smile.

He had been very persistent with his advances to seduce her.

Serene was not amused that he thought she was an easy maiden he could throw some coins at.

Cuyler held onto her waist and lowered his hands to squeeze her bottom.

Serene gasped before she let out a low growl of annoyance.

Her eyes had shifted to a fiery pit and she slapped him.

Time stood still s she watched as his face snapped back to look at her.

He had developed a hand shaped burn on the side of his face.

"The next time you grab any woman like that and the advances are unwanted, that scar will burn," Serene said in a vicious hiss. Serene stomped off, furious at the men leering at her fiery behavior.

Cool fingers encircled her wrist and she was yanked backwards.

"How dare you-… Loki what are you doing," Serene turned to yell at the man who dare lay a hand on her after the display.

Loki just smirked and laughed lowly.

"Oh what a display that was Serene, did he touch you through that drunken gaze?" Loki asked as he twirled with her.

Serene huffed in reply as she was dipped.

She gasped softly as Loki brought her up, flushed against his body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to all the men in the room," Loki whispered as he leaned slightly to talk to her.

"No, I do not," Serene had answered as she looked at Loki questioningly.

"I suggest tuning into other's thoughts, they are quite amusing," Loki said a smirk pulling at his lips.

Serene debated about the use of telepathy.

She knew Loki was shielded from her weakest attack so she slowly opened her mind.

_Who is that on Prince Loki's arms? She is stunning. I wish I looked like her! Loki should turn on his charms for that maiden I know I would. Look at those hips I just want to grab them and bury my c-_ Serene turned her mind off at that thought.

"Hmm got a glimpse did we? My your blushing Serene," Loki commented as he cupped her cheek with his cool hands.

Serene was indeed blushing, but by no means was she a blushing virgin.

"Loki can we get some refreshments?" Serene asked as she gazed at him.

Loki had stopped twirling her and was now just swaying in place.

"Of course Serene," Loki said as he broke his dance and led her out of the hall and out onto the balcony.

Servants held platters with flasks of a pink bubbly drink.

Loki grabbed two flutes and handed one to her.

He smiled and clinked his glass with hers. Serene smiled sweetly at him as she brought the glass to her lips.

The drink was high in the amount of alcohol in it and Serene almost didn't swallow it if it wasn't for the fruitiness masking the strong burn.

Loki pulled the glass away and placed the empty flute on a table.

He felt the slow thrum of the drink take hold. He knew that Serene only should drink one.

This drink was used to lighten the mind of judgments and allow couples to become more open to the ideas of bedding their partners.

Serene felt tipsy after she finished she grabbed onto Loki's arm to settle herself.

"I wouldn't suggest drinking another, you might want to keep your wits for the night," Loki said as he offered his arm for her to take.

Serene glanced at his arm and out to the dance floor.

Most couples had broken off and had started to leave.

Thor seemed to have a couple young Vanir on his arms as he bellowed in laughter.

Serene smiled as she watched as his skin takes on a pinkish tint.

Loki chuckled as he followed her gaze.

"Ah so you put a limit on the concealer spell," Loki said as he smiled.

Serene giggled as Loki led her towards their rooms of the palace.

She stuttered and stumbled as the pair continued walking.

When they reached her door they were both laughing at the clumsiness.

"My we are a little light on our feet aren't we," Loki said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Serene blushed and looked at Loki. His hand had stopped to cup her face in his hand.

They gazed into each other's eyes searching.

"Tell me to stop," Loki whispered as he leaned in.

He gazed searching for an answer.

His lips were a hair's breath away; she could feel his breath on her lips.

Serene licked her lips unconsciously and Loki caught the movement with his eyes.

He leaned in and captured her lips. A shock ran through her body and she gasped.

Their lips were still attached and she could feel that he was going through the same feeling.

Her eyes were closed as she felt a shiver rake through her body when he fisted a hand in her hair.

Loki broke away and caught his breath. He was breathing heavily and was gulping down air.

His body was alive with electricity from the feel of Serene's lips.

He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Serene," Loki whispered as he pulled away.

He vanished with a blink and Serene was left in an empty hall holding her hand to her chest, out of breath.

She had just shared a kiss with the Dark Prince, Loki.

"SERENE!" Thor roared in an anger.

She giggled before she entered her room.


End file.
